Love hurts
by DRX2004
Summary: This is the story of Big hero Six how i imagine it through the eyes of Gogo Tomago. All feedback is appreciated good or bad.
1. Chapter: 1

Ethel Tomago lived life in the fast lane. She was a voluptuous seventeen year old with short black hair with purple streaks in it and a love for many things. Gum, rock music, leather jackets, kickboxing and speed all fell under the things she loved but boys was not one of them. She was never interested in boys until she met Tadashi Hamada. He was seventeen and was one of the biggest dorks she had ever met however she couldn't stop thinking about him. They were both at the San Fransokyo institute of technology about ten hours a day and over the many months they became close.

They met others too. A girl named Aiko Miyazaki who everyone called Honey Lemon because of her love of chemistry. A boy who everyone called Wasabi because he accidentally spilt wasabi sauce on his shirt one time. And another boy named Fred who looked like your typical comic book junkie who was the school mascot. Ethel was given the nickname Gogo because of her lust for speed and soon she started to get closer to Tadashi.

She had the biggest crush on him, however was unusually scared to admit it and it was only after Tadashi's eighteenth birthday that she finally became confident. However she could never find the right moment to tell him. Whenever she plucked up the courage someone else would engage in conversation with Tadashi and they wouldn't talk for most of the day.

Then she met Hiro Hamada. Tadashi's no-good fourteen year old brother who went out for illegal bot fights almost every night. Tadashi bought him in to see the robotics division of the SFIT and Gogo zoomed past on her bike which had been enhanced with Mag-lev technology which she explained as 'Zero resistance, faster bike' to Hiro when he asked about it. Hiro turned out to be quite a cocky young kid who also turned out to be a genius. He ended up trying out for SFIT and got a place with his micro-bots. All of them were extremely happy and Gogo, Fred, Honey and Wasabi, as well as Hiro's aunt Cass, headed off to the cafe while Tadashi and Hiro talked.

Not all seven of them made it back to the cafe though. A fire broke out in the presentation hall and Professor Callaghan was trapped inside. Tadashi went to help but before he could come get to Callaghan there was an explosion.

Gogo never got a chance to say goodbye to Tadashi and was present at his funeral, not saying anything just standing in the corner of the hall looking sullen and depressed. Hiro became isolated from them and didn't turn up for the new year at SFIT so they all sent a video message to him however he never responded to them.

Gogo became absorbed in her work growing distant from her friends and gave up on trying to contact Hiro until a few hours later she and the others received a message from Tadashi's robot Baymax.


	2. Chapter: 2

GoGo did not want to go but the others insisted so they set out in Wasabi's ridiculous little minivan to find Hiro however when they got to Casses cafe Hiro wasn't there so they began to search the city until they saw Hiro turn a corner toward the dock. They drove their slowly and when they got out of the car Hiro was mad at them for coming as they could have been in danger and Baymax was wearing carbon fibre underpants. A mysterious figure in a black trench coat and kabuki mask attacked them, throwing cars and storage containers at them with armies of Hiro's microbots. Wasabi kept playing it safe when in the car which pissed Gogo off so she sat on Wasabi's lap and without hesitation, put the car on full throttle.

They raced past buildings with the figure close behind them but Gogo never looked back constantly keeping up speed and concentrating on the road. The villain who they now dubbed as Yokai tried to trap them but Gogo was too quick and got away from him however their car flew out of a tunnel of microbots into the ocean and it sank to the bottom of the bay.

Baymax floated them to safety and Fred took them to his house which turned out to be a huge mansion that belonged to his parents where they sought refuge. Hiro began to wonder who Yokai really was and wondered if it was he who started the fire that killed Callaghan and Tadashi. Fred came up with a theory. Alistair Krei, businessman and leading scientist had wanted Hiro's microbots at the convention but Hiro hadn't let him so Fred thought that Yokai was Krei out for revenge.

It seemed like the only logical answer and Hiro wanted to apprehend him but they didn't know how to find him until Baymax revealed that he had scanned Yokai while they were being attacked. Using that information they could find Yokai by upgrading Baymax's scanner so he could scan the whole of San Fransokyo at the same time.

Hiro then had the idea of upgrading all of them too and soon they became superheroes. Honey Lemon's super suit consisted of a dark purple full body suit, a short purple dress, a magenta breastplate and shoulder pads and a magenta helmet accompanied by a handbag that dispensed miniature chem-balls that Honey used as her gadget.

Fred being Fred got a robotic suit in the shape of a monster in a shade of turquoise equipped with super jump and a flamethrower built in to the mouth of the suit.

Wasabi's suit consisted of blue trousers, green chest armour with green gauntlets that emitted blades of plasma and an orange tinted visor.

Hiro personally bought Gogo her suit which consisted of a single black skintight jumpsuit with red highlights on it, boots made from a yellow armour, a breastplate similar to Honey's but in yellow, long yellow gauntlets and a yellow helmet that was angled slightly at the back.

Gogo left to put it on, slipping the jumpsuit past her thighs and hips up to her arms and breasts. She then put on the rest of her armour and returned to Hiro where he gave her small Maglev discs to use as transport and weapons. She zoomed around the courtyard with them and soon mastered them, preferring the small discs to her maglev bike.

Soon the time had come to apprehend Yokai and she was sat on Baymaxes back as with Honey and Hiro as they flew towards the small island that supposedly had Yokai on it. They landed on the island and soon found Yokai who fought them and soon GoGo was on the floor beside Honey with Wasabi and Fred beside them. She looked over the edge and saw Hiro talking to someone who looked dreadfully familiar, it was Callaghan. He had lived. Tadashi had died for nothing.

GoGo felt her spirit being crushed the moment she saw it as Callaghan. She felt sadness filling her that was soon replaced by rage but that rage quickly turned to concern as she saw Hiro remove Baymaxes healthcare chip and then watched in horror as Baymax began to advance menacingly towards Callaghan. She rushed down to try and stop Baymax but was thrown aside in an instant. She threw one of the maglev discs but it simply bounced off of Baymaxes armour. GoGo saw the healthcare chip on the ground near Honey and called to her. Honey grabbed the chip and ran towards Baymax with GoGo close behind and just as he was about to terminate Callaghan, Honey rammed the chip into Baymaxes chest and the robot returned to his gentle state.

Hiro yelled at them about how he wanted Callaghan to be dead for what had happened to Tadashi but GoGo stopped him by saying they were only meant to apprehend Callaghan and not kill him but Hiro didn't listen and left with Baymax, leaving the others behind.


End file.
